


Noble Lizard

by zenalite



Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Anthropomorphic, F/M, Fantasy Sex, Forced Bonding, Humiliation, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Interspecies, Trapped, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenalite/pseuds/zenalite
Summary: Lanu Hightail is a petite royal blue lizard with an independent attitude. After meeting with her lover during the night, she ends up trapped together with a disgusting fat human that wants to make use of her.Anonymous commission
Kudos: 11





	Noble Lizard

The moonlight fell across the estate’s courtyard as Lanu Hightail made her way towards the intricately carved fountain at the center. Candles burned along its rim, their firelight illuminating the features of the legendary Lizard king depicted crushing a human underfoot. A few of the human slaves were still tending to the gardens and cleaning up the place for the morning. Lanu, though, had snuck out to meet her beloved Cames. 

They were in love. Both of them were Lizards, and both came from respectable families, though Cames was far from her father’s preferred suitor. He was tolerated, but only because the Hightails were certain Lanu would marry an even higher-ranking Lizard that could take the family further. 

But with more than five hundred souls already working their estate and a treasury brimming with riches, Lanu couldn’t see the reason to give up on love for such tiny benefits. In truth, she found her father’s insistence on getting further ahead in these ways to be pitiful and humanlike. The old Lizards were seen as worthy of ancestor worship because they  _ took  _ what they wanted. Theirs was a superior race precisely  _ because _ the types that mirrored the fat and sleazy human merchants were wiped out in favor of strong willed Lizards that could dominate and impose themselves. 

_ I’m not the weak kind to take orders from others _ , thought Lanu proudly, even though she barely reached the waist of most of the human slaves she passed by. Occasionally she would notice the men among them sneaking a peek at her petite figure, and it made her happy to know they could only dream of running their hands over her curves and royal blue scales. 

As she reached the fountain, Cames came out of hiding breathlessly. “You came! I was worried for a while.”

“No need to worry, my love,” said Lanu with a loving smile. 

And yet, the reinforcement did little to calm him down. Instead, he kept staring at her. “Lanu… I think we should leave. Tonight.” 

“What? Are you mad? Leave where?” 

“Shhh!! Not so loud!” He grabbed her by the wrist and led her away from the courtyard into a niche against the main structure of the building. “Come on,” said the Lizard, trembling with emotion. “Let’s just go! You don’t want to be here.”

“I do want to be here. It’s my home.”

“So you want to marry someone else?” he snapped, still tugging on her wrist.

“I’ll marry whomever I want.” Lanu snatched her hand back and took a stifled breath. “And you aren’t making me terribly fond of you right now.” 

Cames hung his head. “So that’s how it is, then?”

“What do you what from me?! I want to be with you, but that doesn’t mean I’m leaving everything behind. You can’t just come and try to kidnap me like I’m some peasant’s daughter!” 

“All right,” he said grimly. “I’ll be off, in that case.” 

“If that’s what you want to do.” 

Cames stepped past her and went into the darkness of the garden, shoulders slumping. As he went out of view, she could she could hear him sob. _ You idiot! You did this yourself! What did he think by coming here like this? Gods, what an idiotic idea.  _

But he had ultimately come because he wanted to be with her. To secure their life together. Really, the more she thought about it the worse she felt… I was too harsh with him. “Cames!” she cried out, running after him. “Cames, wait!” 

Her tiny blue body sprinted after him through the garden, going through the flowers that nearly came up to her shoulders. There was no sign of him, so she picked up the pace, but as she ran and cried out her leg suddenly caught. 

“AAA~” 

Lanu fell to the ground in almost total darkness. The earth felt soft against her fingertips, though her leg wouldn’t budge. “What the hell…” she snapped. “Come on! Come on!” It must’ve gotten caught between two stones or something, because it was jammed in there for real. Nevertheless, she buried her hands into the soil and secured a grip, then kept working the muscles of her strong thighs. “Get out! Get out!” 

When she finally felt it come loose, the ground seemed to move under her as well. Just as she reached out to grab for a nearby root, the soil crumbled away and gave in, swallowing her up. Lanu passed for a moment through pure darkness, swallowing crumbs of wet soil, then fell crashed hard and lost consciousness. 

The blackout only lasted for a few moments. Lanu’s eyes opened slowly, and saw the uneven stones that were mortared in a wall. The only light was a huge fire in the corner behind her that seemed to have been burning for a while, next to a wooden door reinforced with metal. Stretching into the darkness of the interior the other way, she could see metal bars on either. Cells.  _ Is this a dungeon? _ she wondered. The putrid smell was almost overwhelming. 

Lanu knew that the Hightails kept a dungeon, but it wasn’t the kind of business that concerned anyone but the men in their service. Her mind couldn’t bring up a time when her father had spoken of a dungeon, nor had Lanu ever heard of it. “Hello?” she called out. “Hello?” 

Her gaze swung upwards to where the ceiling must have given in, but it was too high to reach. Worse still, it had been blocked up all over again.  _ How the hell am I going to get out of here? _

Lanu rose to her feet, which were thankfully intact. A harsh ring echoed as she knocked on the door, but there was no answer. “Hello! I’m in here, you idiots! Let me out!” 

“There’s no one there at this hour, miss.” 

Her heart jumped in her chest and sent shivers down her spine. “Who said that?” She turned and went to the first set of bars and glanced inside, but saw nothing. 

“They won’t be coming down here for some time. You better get comfortable.” 

“Where are you?” 

“I’m here.” 

Lanu clicked her tongue. She went and lit one of the torches by the fire, then made her way further down the dungeon. The fire crackled as it lit up braziers on the way, and the light made clear that there were dozens upon dozens of cells inside of here. Most were empty… But one, Lanu disturbingly noticed had a skeleton inside of it. As she headed deeper within, the rancid smell from before only grew in intensity. 

“You’re here.” 

Lanu lit up an additional torch, then peered through the bars of a cell. At first she thought that the thing inside must have been some kind of monster, a hairy thing of clammy white flesh that looked like a gigantic maggot. As her eyes adjusted to it though, she realized that the figure was human - admittedly, the strangest human she had ever seen. He appeared to be immensely fat, to the point that she wondered if he could move at all. His arms and shoulders were bristling with coarse dark hair, while a huge gut rested on his massive thighs as he sat on the ground.

Lanu swallowed and took a step back instinctively. “Human?” 

“You’re a Lizard…”

“Didn’t you know? How did you know I was female?” 

“Your body sounded light as it made contact with the ground. And your fast breaths sounded very…  _ feminine _ ,” he said, smiling broadly. 

Lanu felt mocked. “Silence, you fucking pig!” she snarled. “I’m a Hightail, and you will address me with the appropriate respect.” 

He shrugged. “Why should I respect you? Your family threw me in a cell.”

“Better than you deserve. Now, tell me, how do I get out of here?” 

The human laughed. “You don’t.” 

“You look well fed,” she stated with a winning grin. “No doubt they come in to feed you. I’ll just wait.” 

He clicked his tongue. “Do you not get it? Do you see that?” His finger pointed to the ceiling above him. “That’s where they feed me through. They haven’t set foot in here in weeks.” 

Lanu approached the bars and craned her head to look inside. He wasn’t lying - some kind of hatch opened from above, no doubt. “They can hear us, at least,” she said matter-of-factly.

“Can they?” 

Lanu looked back to the fat human and noticed that his disgusting face seemed closer than before. She stepped back in instinctive fright, but slammed into the bars a moment later, her arm getting tugged on savagely. The human clutched her wrist hard enough that her hand went numb, pushing her arm backwards and causing her to cry out in pain. 

“There, there,” he said. “Just calm down.”

“Let me go, you human filth! Let go of me! I’ll have you killed for this, I promise. I’m going to have them feed you to the dogs.” 

He only cackled and came closer to the bars, close enough that the rotten stench of his open mouth fell upon her face directly and nearly made her puke. “You’re just a trapped little Lizard, aren’t you? Why don’t you blow some fire at me, Lizard? Come on. Show me.”

Lanu desperately wished that she could. It was one of the things Lizards were known for best, and yet, despite being from such an important family she just… just never properly learned how to do it… after all, what point was there to it when she had countless servants to do it instead?

Her eyes locked with his. Though her petite body trembled horribly, she tried to keep an even tone: “I understand you’re mad from being inside of here, human. But know this: hurting me can make your life so much worse. Unbelievable suffering can come your way…” She inhaled through her nostrils. “But. If you help me get out I’ll have you rewarded.”

“Is that right?” 

“You have my word.” 

For a moment his grip seemed to relax as he drew closer. His beady eyes looked down at her intensely, and his drooling mouth opened to speak. Instead, he cleared his throat and spit on her, then rose slowly. 

Lanu thought he was big even when he sat, but as his jiggling body struggled to come to its feet, he came to tower above her, with his hairy gut sticking through the bars just atop her head. 

“Now, now,” he told her, “I’ll make you a different deal, Lizard. My deal is that you let me use you however I want, and I let you leave out of here alive.” 

His free hand reached down and heaved his rolls of fat out of the way, revealing a thick veiny cock dangling between his massive thighs. A putrid wave of conflicting smells came from it that nearly knocked her out, and Lanu realized that this was where the disgusting scent must have come from the entire time. As she watched it, the steaming meat twitched, the thick veins growing larger as it hardened before her eyes. 

Propping his fat against the bars, the human reached down and took the shaft in his hand. “You like it, don’t you?”

“N-No… You’re an idiot for doing this!” As the dick drew closer to her face, her panic rose. “You can’t do this! They’re going to torture you! They’re going to make you suffer!”  _ Cames, please! Where are you? Help me! Father! Someone, help me! How are you not looking for me yet? I can’t let this human use me like this, I can’t… _

“I’ve always wanted to try a petite Lizard’s body. Though I guess we’ll start with your mouth.” 

The throbbing cock came to rest against her face, the slimy human member grinding against her blue scales. “Stop it!” she begged, barely able to speak. “Stop it, you piece of shit! Stop it!” 

The thick human dick only pulsed harder with her insults, till the shaft hardened all the way and the engorged head poked at her instead. The foreskin pulled back from the growing head that glistened with beads of cum, and as the whole thing emerged less than an inch away from her eyes, Lanu spotted the dried smegma spread all over it, hanging from the underside of the head like icicles off the eaves of houses. 

“Clean my dick up,” he ordered. 

“You humans are no better than animals. You fat sack of shit! I would never do this! I won’t do this!” 

The human laughed and reached through the bars with his other hand and wrapped it around her head. There was so much strength in the grip that Lanu could feel the tingle of her brain inside her skull. He let go of her arm, thankfully, but now he pushed her head as far as it could go through the bars, holding it in position as the dripping cock came to rest on top of her face. 

The shaft seem massive from her eyes, and Lanu could feel its heat as it rested on top of her.  _ His dick is on my face…  _ thought the prideful Lizard with worry. Humans were barely worthy to act as slaves, and this one made his disgusting dick touch her noble face… No, no, no… If anyone else saw this, it would be the end of her. Not to mention Cames. She had turned him down so many times to wait for the right moment and now… Now… 

“Ahhh, these scales feel so good against my dick,” said the human. He rubbed his shaft back and forth against her face gently, enjoying the luxurious smoothness of her scales, the head dripping precum as it went, his mouth grunting from the exertion of moving back and forth with that gigantic body. “Aaahhh,” he groaned a moment later, and his sloppy shaft throbbed powerfully. A thick load oozed out of the dickhole and coarsed down the sides of her face, making its way down her neck and into her blouse. 

_ He came on me… _ The realization left her stunned and breathless, the heat of his human seed going into her scales. _ He came on me!! This human came on me!! _ Lanu kept her mouth shut as the thick slop trickled past it. 

“Don’t you worry, my little Lizard, we’re only just getting started.” 

Out of all the futures Lanu could have come up with, becoming the rag of a filthy human never seemed like one of them. Her royal blood was not even meant to associate with these sorts of people, let alone… do this…

“Open up!” he screamed at her, then banged up the side of her face. 

The Lizard could do nothing but surrender her mouth to his dick as it made its way inside. “That’s right, girl, that’s right.” Lanu could feel it throbbing against her cheeks as it went deep down, pushing past her tongue to enter the depths of her throat. It was a tight squeeze and her muscles rejected it at first with gagging, but that did nothing to stop the human from forcing his way in. “I told you to take it!” 

“ _ Yeewwhhhs _ ,” the Lizard struggled to say. 

This time he brought both his hands past the bars and grabbed her head tightly. “You don’t fucking get it.” Rather than forcing the shaft, he brutally slammed her head against it instead, till the raw member lodged itself deep down her throat. Lanu helt like she couldn’t breathe, but that was nothing compared to the upcoming hit that made her ears ring. Her head had hit the strong bars hard, and tears were coming down her face from the pain. 

“Oh, what’s that little Lizard? Have I hurt you? You poor thing.” 

The cock dislodged from her throat and Lanu took a deep breath, though the engorged steaming head still rubbed against her lips and snout. She tried to shake him off but there was no chance of competing his rare retard strength. He shoved it into her mouth again, though this time he hammered it down to make a point. Once again her head hit the bars, but the hit seemed purposeful. As he held onto her head, the fat man moved it back and forth as fast as he could to pleasure himself, smashing it against the bars each time he sent his shaft sliding down her insides. 

_ He’s raping my throat… _ thought Lanu weakly. The whole world spun from the repeated bashing against the hard metal of the bars, and her vision blacked and swam. Combined with the lack of air from the constant choking, her legs gave out from under her, but at that point the human only raised her and throatfucked her that much harder, using her as if she were nothing more than a disposable rag for him to jerk off with. 

“Yeah, you stupid fucking Lizard. Learn to respect humans. We are going to put you in your place soon enough.” Her forehead clashed against the metal again - the ringing sounded distant… almost as if it were happening to someone else. 

The molten jizz of the human exploded into her throat and made its way through the tiny gaps to leak out of her nose and snout.  **Clang!** she could hear again, as a head got bashed against the bars.  _ Whose head? What am I hearing? _ There was only a strange warmth in her tummy now and a tightness in her throat.  _ I feel sleepy… I… _

The fires sputtered in a draft when Lanu’s consciousness returned.

_ Where am I? _ She wondered, staring at the stonework of the ceiling above her. Only when she tasted the rancid cum on her tongue did she remember the human, and what he did to her. Afraid that he might be nearby, she jumped up to her feet and looked around. 

The fat hairy monster was still on the other side of the bars, though now he ate loudly. “Took you awhile to wake up,” he said. “You missed dinner.” 

Lanu’s stomach rumbled. “They came?” 

“They sure did. Though they weren’t looking for you.” 

“When will they come again?” 

“Two days? Three days? A week?” He shrugged, the fat jiggling over his body. “Who’s to say? However…” He slid over to her on his meaty thighs and held out a chicken leg before her eyes. “I saved you this. The best part of the chicken.” 

Just the sight of it made her stomach churn painfully. “Give it to me,” she ordered. “Give it to me, you disgusting fucking freak!” 

“Now, now, you come in here and get.”

“How am I supposed to do that?” she spat, only later wondering why she would want to go in there in the first place.  _ He’s going to hurt me again… _

“At the end of the hallway there’s a set of keys. The guards use them when they lock us in here. You can open the door. Unless you’re scared.”

“I’m not scared of you, you hairy ape. I loathe you. And I’m going to flay you alive once I’m out of here, I promise you that.” 

The human grinned. “Either way, food’s waiting.” 

Whatever happened, she needed to eat. The worst already came to pass anyway.  _ He raped me. And for that, he will suffer in ways that will scare even my ancestors _ . As her feet padded over to the other end of the corridor, the image of Cames came to mind. Was he looking for her? No doubt he was.  _ I am so sorry, my love… _ It was a blessing that he could not see what the human did to her.  _ That he will never see it _ . 

She grabbed the jingling keys and returned, opening the cell door. She half-expected the human to lunge at her, but he sat comfortably, waiting for her to come in. Lanu suddenly realized that there weren’t even many chances he could get out to follow her if she fled. He was simply too big to fit through the opening now. 

“Well, here I am,” she stated bravely. “Where is my food?” 

The human held out the chicken leg and let her take it. Only once she brought it close to her eyes did she see the white slop that ran along the meat and dripped from it like grease.  _ It’s his cum _ , she understood instinctively. “I gave it some spicing,” said the human with a wicked expression.

With this level of hunger, nothing could bother her. Her little teeth ripped into it, much to the amusement of the human. His hands slapped together happily, the fat of his arms waving around with the motion. “Wonderful! See, you Lizards love the taste of human seed.”

“Shut the fuck up, you… you retard….” Lanu wasn’t even sure how to insult this  _ thing _ anymore. Nothing seemed to bother him. “You’re filth.” 

“And you’re a horny little Lizard, aren’t you? Isn’t that why you came in here? You want to be filled up some more.” As he spoke, her eyes came to the left of him and saw the rest of the food the guards must’ve dropped in. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep you fed. Come here.”

“You piece of shit.”

“Come.” 

Her royal blue scales glimmered in the firelight as she approached. The human reached out and took her by the hand, and pulled her into his lap like a father bringing a little girl in for a night story. He kissed her face and ran his tongue over it, coating her in his slime. “You fucking animal…” whispered Lanu, trying not to think of his tongue as it ran over her head. No human should be allowed to do this... “You’re trash. You’re nothing. You’re scum.” 

Her petite girly body trembled as he kissed down her neck. His teeth found her clothes and began to pull on them savagely, till he ripped out the first chunk of fabric. “You fucking retarded fat fuck! What are you doing?!” The struggle was now pointless, as his mouth ripped at her clothing until her wide-hipped and blue-scaled physique was left bare against his own fat hairy monstrosity of a body. 

“They’re going to skin you alive and burn you,” said Lanu. She raised her snout and spit at him, but the human smiled and spit back at her. 

“First they need to find you.” 

“They… They will…” she insisted, though her voice lacked conviction. 

The human turned her until his veiny meat rested against her torso, bursting with life. It rose from her groin and came almost the entire way up to her neck, as big as her tiny frame. He ripped a piece of meat and fed it to her, but not before clearing his throat and spitting into her mouth for good measure, his thick and vile phlegm going down into her tummy just as his cum did. “Come, Lizardslut. It’s time to fuck you.” 

“You can barely be called human…” 

He grinned and grabbed her thighs in his massive hands. They opened reluctantly, but soon the tip of his dick pressed against the dripping folds of her pussy. “You want this, don’t you, Lizardslut?” 

“No…” A spasm of emotion wrecked her and made her shiver terribly.  _ I can’t do this… I am a noble… _ “I love Cames. I’m going to marry him.” 

“Sure, I’ll let you marry him. I’ll just fuck you instead and breed you like the slut that you are.” 

“No… You’re shit…” 

Lanu gasped as the knobbly shaft entered her pussy like a pulsating hammerhead. It rippled through her almost effortlessly, like a knife cutting through butter, pushing into the depths of her body as her limbs curled weakly around his fat gut like a pillow. Her mouth opened to shriek but no sound came out - there was only pain. So much pain that her vision blurred in a sea of it. “Welcome to human cock,” he said, and spit into her open mouth again, then tried to run his tongue over her eyeball. 

Holding onto her hips, he fucked her without mercy, watching the flashy blue scales of her stomach as he made it bulge with his throbbing dick, stretching it out until it looked like an expensive scabbard made of Lizard skin. The young Lizard lost all sense of herself as she got ravaged from the inside out, her eyes rolling white in her head as her entire body got pounded by a human cock for the first time. 

The human kissed her open mouth, then slapped her around and grinned. “Your parents and lover should see you now. Being used by a real man, the way it’s supposed to be.” His huge arms and legs wrapped around her as they fucked, sealing her up inside of his body. All Lanu could feel was him inside and out, feeling herself being torn apart by his savagery, a victim to his cock that was almost bigger than she was...

“You… fucking… scum…” 

It was as if she were being swallowed by another organism, consumed from the inside, feeling his insane dick stretching out her vulnerable and tight pussy to the tearing point. But more shameful than anything was the fact that she enjoyed it… That he hated him and hated what was happening, and yet her pussy responded by getting wet and allowing him free entry, pleasuring him as much as possible rather than turning him away.  _ A Lizard body should not make a human feel good, _ she thought, wondering how it was possible. And yet, the human dripped with sweat and smiled in ecstasy from her cunt.  _ Were we made for this?...  _

His fist connected with her head and drowned out her thoughts again. “Dumb fucking whore! Look at you, Lizard! Look what’s become of your noble race.” He snorted. “Noble. You were fucking made for this. You’ve gotten cocky. You were fucktoys long before you were anything else.” 

“Aaa~” she cried weakly, feeling her petite body ripping apart from his extreme pounding. “Fuck… you… Fuck… me~” As the jizzing head pushed through her soft insides, the image of Cames and their last meeting played in her head. He loved her so much. And yet she was here, being the meat-puppet of this human.  _ Cames, I am so sorry… My body… My body is too lewd! _

An explosion of seed detonated inside of her, so hot and overwhelming that it made her mind reel. Her little claws buried into his body, digging for anything that could, but her eyes only rolled in their sockets, utterly mindfucked by the pleasure she got. “Fucking… shit… human…” she said with the last bit of sanity before the orgasm made her drool like a mindless idiot. 

For the next few days, the fucking went on with barely any break. Every hole only existed at the humans disposal, and every scream Lanu produced went unheard.  _ Father, Mother… _ she thought, as the thick steamy cum dripped out of her numb body.  _ I am so sorry… _

__ Whenever she fell into a peaceful and dreamless sleep, the human would wake her up by fucking her, or worse still, pissing on her. “Don’t you like how I taste?” he asked her, spraying her from above. “You need to drink up and stay strong until they come to get you.” 

Lanu took it all. The throatfucking, the pussy- and ass-streching, and even the endless pissing that showered her awake. _ I am going to be going home _ , she told herself. _ I am going to punish this vile human… I will… _

But there was only so much her petite little body could take. Only so many kicks and punches until she started to break down and lose her spirit. Whenever she choked on his cock she could only wonder,  _ Where are they? It’s been so long. Aren’t they looking for me? _

Then, one day, even from the depths of sleep she could hear the hatch above groaning open. Her eyes burned from the sunlight that streamed through, as they hadn’t even had firelight for the last few days. Only darkness and fucking. Human seed dripping out of every hole. And there it was now. Freedom. A blue sky. 

She raised her hand to it and tried to scream but choked and coughed instead. A little more dry cum left her throat. As her head turned towards the hatch again, a great shadow came over her. The human. He was… Oh, god, no… He was dropping down!

“Hel--” 

The scream got cut out as his gigantic fat and hairy ass came to rest on top of her. The folds of fat followed and covered her up completely, pressing down upon her petite form like a rock. The crushing weight made her bones pop, but the real problem was that she couldn’t breathe, and couldn’t scream! Her mouth opened, but she could only taste the sweat of his ass and balls, the flesh spilling between her teeth and muffling any sound she made. 

_ Help me! I’m here!! Let me go you human trash!! LET ME GO!!! LET ME GO!!!!  _

There was no point to any of it. He weighed too much for her to be able to move an inch. 

“You there!” a Lizard voice said from above. 

“Sir,” said the human. “You’ve come to feed me?” 

“Silence, pig! We’ll feed you soon enough. Have you seen any young Lizard around the dungeons?”

The human feigned innocence, shielding his damp face from the bright sun. “None here, sir. Only you. Is there a problem?” 

“The lord’s daughter has disappeared and he’s mad with worry.” 

_ I’m here… _ thought Lanu, tears coming to her eyes. _ I’M RIGHT HERE!!! MOVE YOU PIG!!! MOVE!!! _

The man scratched his head. “Well, that’s bad. You know, I was a hunter. If you let me go I could help you track her down.” 

The Lizard above cackled grimly. “You wish. I wouldn’t let the likes of you gaze at her from an ocean’s distance.” 

“A pity, then.” 

He overturned a barrel from the height of the hatch and food sploshed down to the floor. “There you go, piggy. Eat up. I’ll see you soon.”

The hatch closed and there was darkness once more.  _ No!!! My chance… Father… Cames… I don’t want to be a fucktoy anymore…  _ The tears and mucus clogged her nostrils and made her hurl in her mouth. _ I want to be free again… Please... _

The human groaned and moved to the side, dragging her out from under him. He brought her down to his sweaty balls, struggling to get his hardened and dripping cock into her mouth. “God, that was hot. I nearly came from all your movement under me… Don’t you worry, Lizardslut, I won’t ever let them take you away. You’re going to be here with me. Forever and ever. Until I die.” 

Lanu wanted to scream in horror, but the steely shaft lodged itself into her throat before she got the chance. “You were made to please humans, Lizard.” 

_ No…  _ she thought desperately. But her noble Lizard pussy tingled in response to the abuse, eager to be fucked. As if it had been made for this and only this all along.  _ Cames… _

The Lizard’s face smiled in front of her. “Come with me, Lanu. Let’s go!” 

_ I’m only a slave to him now _ , she told him, bringing her tongue out as she choked to massage the human’s balls. She wasn’t sure why she did it, except that her body instinctively commanded her to pleasure him. 

Cames bowed deeply. “I’ll wait for you, Lanu. Just do what it takes.” 

The human banged his fist against the back of her head hard enough that the image dissipated. His dick, stronger and bigger than usual, struggled to get past her tight throat, so it needed the extra push. “There we go, you stupid Lizard cunt,” he said with satisfaction once it went through, “there we fucking go.” 

Lanu sobbed and made sure to massage his balls with her tongue to the best of her ability. 


End file.
